Blood Status
by Tom M.R. Kronan
Summary: Kurt is a Muggle Born attending Hogwarts in the 1940's. These are dangerous times for a witch or wizard of mud blood status. Kurt's constantly in danger especially being in love with Blaine Anderson a pure blood. Kurt dreams of a better life living in a world where all are equal, but for now all Kurt wants is to make it through his sixth year without getting into too much trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Glee or the characters in it, except those created by me.

**An Unjust Society**

Breathing in and out, in and out. Kurt repeated these words in his head like a prayer, if he didn't Kurt would forget to breathe and probably die.

Kurt made sure his branded M on his neck is visible, by wizard law it is compulsory for a witch or wizard to have their brand visible. Kurt has an M for Muggle born or Mud blood as most people call them, which was branded there on his neck when he was just eleven years old.

Some would say that is disgusting child abuse but this is 1945 and there are rules. Kurt's dad Burt almost lost his shit when he found out, but Kurt knew that's the price you pay if you want to become a wizard. It's not like they discriminate the Purebloods and Half-bloods get branded too, either with a P or an H. You are the best if you're a pureblood but there aren't much of them left so the half bloods are pretty well accepted into society too. It's the Muggle born who aren't really accepted or seen as the race to be looked down upon.

Taking another deep breath Kurt walked out of the train station's bathroom and found his dad waiting outside.

'Hey Kurt you ready for another year at Hogwarts? Can't believe you're in your sixth year already, making me feel old kid,' Burt teased, he doesn't understand how tough and terrifying school is for Kurt. Kurt couldn't tell him or Burt might complain or do something which could endanger his life. Wizards have no respect or empathy for muggle's, and Kurt just couldn't deal with losing both parents. Burt has more courage than sense.

'Hey dad you aren't going to walk be right to the train are you?' Kurt grimaced trying to make it sound more like an embarrassing teenager thing.

'Alright kid I get it but at least hug me now before going through to the platform then ill leave,' Burt hugged Kurt tight after Kurt checked for Hogwarts students.

Kurt detangled himself from Burt saying a quick goodbye before rushing through the brick wall between platforms nine and ten.

Kurt flash backed to his first year of Hogwarts when he made it to the station he didn't know how to find platform nine and three quarters. Kurt had made the mistake of asking a pureblood family while his parents walked frantically up and down the station.

Kurt had only asked because the beautiful boy with dark curly hair had such kind golden brown eyes.

'Excuse me b-b-but I see you have an owl and I wondered how to get to platform n-nine and three quarters,' Kurt stuttered.

'Obviously a mud blood isn't he Jane,' the father sneered turning to his wife.

'Listen here boy you don't belong at Hogwarts if you cant even find the bloody platform, you are muggle born you have no magic stop wasting your time and go to a regular dull school,' and with that the father steered his family away.

Kurt was about to do just that when the little curly haired boy with eyes like honey came running back.

'Just run through the brick wall between platforms nine and ten,' he whispered before running back to his family yelling about finding something he dropped in the area.

Even though Kurt thought this to be the stupidest thing you could ever do he trusted that beautiful boy.

Kurt brought himself back to the present day as he strode nervously through the familiar brick wall.

Once on the other side and safely in a segregated carriage for muggle born students, Kurt peered through the window until he found him, that stunning curly haired boy who is still so gorgeous, Blaine Anderson.

Kurt had not spoken to Blaine again since that first time because Blaine is of pure blood status, it is almost forbidden for him to interact with a muggle born like Kurt. Every once in a while though when no one is around Blaine would smile, or brush his arm against Kurt's. Kurt spent a lot of time in the library to escape and somehow more often than not he would see Blaine in there too sneaking glances, not even reading the random book he plucked off the shelf about the different female animal species and how they spawn children.

Kurt liked to imagine that Blaine is completely in love with him and one day he would declare his love for Kurt not caring about the stupid blood status. But Kurt knew this would never happen and not just because of the blood status, or that homosexuality is a sin, but because Blaine is not gay and he has a very annoying girlfriend also of pureblood status, Rachel Berry.

Kurt didn't think it good to dwell on impossible dreams so he studied a lot instead. Kurt happened to be the top student in his year. Something that really pissed off a lot of people especially those of a higher status.

'Hey,' Kurt looked up to see Mercedes another M slip into the compartment.

'Hi,' Kurt murmured before turning back to the window where he can see Noah Puckerman getting his ass kicked by Tom Riddle's gang. Puck is one of the only muggle born's who isn't afraid to stand up to pure or half blood's. He is a boy who came from nothing he doesn't value his own life, which makes him ruthless.

'That boy cannot keep out of trouble,' Mercedes's sighed.

The ride to Hogwarts was a long and boring one, Kurt slept through most of the journey, while Mercedes cleaned Puck's wounds.

Kurt patted a thestral before getting in the carriage that took him up to the castle.

Kurt waited patiently for the sorting to be finished as well as dinner to be served and then taken away, finally once it was Headmaster Dippet stood up to speak.

Kurt sat as patiently in his seat as he could at the back of the Gryffindor table.

'Welcome student's to another year at Hogwarts, I am sure you are all very excited to have a year of learning how to become great witches and wizards. I'm sure this year will be even better than the last so long as you all stay In your place, you know the rules,' Headmaster looked sternly at all the muggle born's at the back as he said this.

Kurt rolled his eyes you would think we are all devils spawn or something with the words trouble tattooed across our foreheads.

Kurt lay awake that night unable to sleep, furious and reeling over this whole inequality issue as he did most nights. Some may wonder why Kurt didn't just go to a normal school for muggle's where he might fit in better, but Kurt knew he would never fit in anywhere and at least here he could make a difference. Kurt has to fight for future generations of muggle born witches and wizards. Kurt knows he must help make a difference in this unjust society.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Glee or the characters in it, except those created by me.

**Expectations **

Kurt made sure to be up early on Monday so he would be early to the prefects meeting. Kurt is the only muggle born prefect, he suspects that Professor Dumbledore fought hard for Kurt to receive this position, and Kurt doesn't want to do anything that might give Headmaster Dippet a reason to revoke his prefect status.

Kurt checked his watch as he slipped in to the transfiguration room.

'First one here as usual Mr Hummel,' Professor Dumbledore smiled looking up from his desk.

'Yes Professor, sorry to disturb you,' Kurt walked closer to Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore is the one teacher that doesn't scare Kurt.

'No, not at all, you are always welcome here Kurt,' Dumbledore motioned for Kurt to sit in the comfortable chair he had just conjured.

'Thank you Professor,' Kurt mumbled sitting down.

Kurt waited awkwardly with Dumbledore until the rest of the prefects finally arrived fifteen minutes late.

'You are late, I expect you all to be on time,' Dumbledore scolded the rest of the prefects before moving on to the pairings for shifts.

Kurt noticed most of the prefects eyeing Kurt crossing their fingers not to be paired with him. Kurt sneaked a glance at Blaine who has Rachel attached to his right side. Although Blaine seems to not even notice her there.

Kurt turned his attention back to Professor Dumbledore when he heard his name, 'and Mr Hummel will be paired with Mr Anderson. Remember that this is all randomly selected and there are no swaps.'

'Oh mate you got pared with the mud blood,' sneered Rob Blancher slapping Blaine on the back.

'I will have none of that filthy language Rob, detention and twenty points from Ravenclaw,' Professor Dumbledore spoke with a stern voice you hardly hear from him.

Rob groaned and mumbled about it not being fair.

Kurt was happy to get out of the classroom and away from the angry stares once Dumbledore dismissed them. Kurt walked away quickly, he could have sworn he heard someone calling his name but he didn't recognize the voice and didn't want a floating pie thrown in his face, which had happened once before.

Kurt's breath hitched and he stepped backwards hitting the wall and siding down to the ground as he felt someone touch his shoulder.

'Whoa hey Kurt take it easy,' Blaine frowned at the look of terror in Kurt's eyes.

'Sorry,' Kurt let out a sigh of relief and got up ignoring Blaine's hand of assistance.

'Yeah I suppose I shouldn't have touched you but I tried calling your name, anyway I will meet you at the astronomy tower tonight at eight for our patrol,' Blaine glanced nervously at the confused looks he and Kurt are receiving.

'Sure,' Kurt nodded.

'Right well see you around then Hummel,' Blaine cleared his throat and emphasized Kurt's last name so people wouldn't think their chat friendly.

Great, Kurt thought this couldn't get any worse, now he has to spend three hours, five days a week with a walking talking reminder of what he can never have.

Unfortunately for Kurt eight o'clock couldn't come fast enough. All to soon Kurt found himself at the astronomy tower.

Kurt turned around to see Blaine bouncing over to him he honestly looks like an excited little boy, just like when they first met, well minus the goofy grin he is now wearing.

'Hey Kurt,' Blaine greeted Kurt as though they have been friends for years.

'Hi,' Kurt replied solemnly. Kurt didn't think Blaine would hurt him but Kurt couldn't take the risk of this not being a trick.

For two hours Blaine chattered about anything, his friends, bands he likes, his girlfriend Rachel was the worst topic. Kurt never really said anything back.

'You don't talk much do you?' Blaine asked.

'You talk more than you should,' Kurt tried not to make eye contact with Blaine.

'I suppose that's true but I always kind of thought we were friends, I mean I don't know if you remember but I helped you when we were eleven at the station,' Blaine shrugged.

'Friends? Yes I remember but we have not spoken at all since,' Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes.

'Yes well we couldn't really, that's why I asked Dumbledore to pair you with me, so I would have an excuse,' Blaine explained.

'Why would you do that? You know we can't be friends because it will not be you who get's punished, it will be me!' Kurt moaned repeating his breathing prayer.

'I'm sorry Kurt, but that will not happen. No one is supposed to be here while we patrol so no one should even see us, that's why I thought it would be perfect. The last thing I want to do is get you hurt,' Blaine put his hand out to comfort Kurt but quickly pulled it back when he saw Kurt's face.

'Look Blaine let's just get through this I'm tired,' Kurt sighed leading the way.

Blaine was silent for the rest of his shift, Kurt was thankful for that.

Kurt slept late the next morning due to a night of tossing and turning, his dreams plagued by images of Blaine.

Kurt hurried to transfiguration. Before Kurt had made it half way he accidentally bumped into someone knocking them both down to the ground outside of the Great Hall.

'I am so, so sorry,' Kurt shivered as he realized he had knocked over Tom Riddle.

Tom didn't say anything but the look he gave Kurt would scare anyone. Tom's gang circled around Kurt. Many other students came to look with interest.

Kurt knew what was coming before it hit him, a large fist right on the lip, then the nose, and the ribs. Kurt didn't know how many times he had been hit as he lay on the ground groaning. They yelled names at him, mostly just 'mud blood.'

Kurt looked up weakly and saw Blaine in the crowd staring. Blaine didn't seem to be doing anything just standing there while Kurt felt the warm oozing blood run down his face. That is the only nice thing about blood Kurt thought, that it's warm.

'That is enough,' yelled Rachel who had only just made her way through the crowd.

'Piss off,' Roger Wayne growled.

'What on earth is going on here?' Professor Cooper had just arrived.

'They were beating Kurt,' Rachel explained.

'Well I am sorry if I didn't see anything I cant possibly punish anyone. Mr Hummel you look revolting go get yourself cleaned up. Get to class all of you!' ordered Professor Cooper ordered.

'Come on Kurt,' Rachel helped Kurt up as the student's hurried to class. Blaine waited for everyone to leave before helping Rachel with Kurt.

Together they managed to get Kurt to the hospital wing, where Madam Moore grumbled about kids these days.

'There was none of this nonsense when I was a child in the 1880's. We were better behaved then. Now all the forties has brought is disrespectful troublemakers, they get worse every year they do. And that muggle war is not helping one bit. It got worse the bullying when they let muggle born's come to Hogwarts. Not that I blame you dear just a fact,' Madam Moore rambled as she fixed Kurt up.

Rachel and Blaine stayed with Kurt until Madam Moore was finished, she advised Kurt to stay in the hospital wing to rest for the day then went to her office.

'Are you okay Kurt? Sorry I wasn't there sooner or I would have gotten those idiots off you,' Rachel rubbed Kurt's back.

'You don't have to pretend to be nice to me Rachel,' Kurt sighed exhausted.

"I'm not pretending. My mother she taught me to be nice to everyone including muggle born's. I don't discriminate and I don't care what people think, I have to get to class but ill see you around Kurt. Try to stay out of trouble,' Rachel smiled before exiting.

Blaine watched her leave before taking a seat next to Kurt on the hospital bed.

'That was foul what they did to you Kurt, you don't know how much I wanted to stop them,' Blaine whispered.

'Yet you did nothing. Good thing your girl friend was taking care of your balls,' Kurt moved away from Blaine.

'Don't you give me that shit Kurt, weren't you the one that wanted me to keep my distance? You think you are alone in feeling like you don't belong? I know how you feel Kurt,' Blaine stood up trying not to show how angry he really is.

Seething Kurt stood up too,' 'you have no idea Blaine you pure blood! I am treated like filth every minute I am around wizards and witches! I will never fit into your society, never be taken seriously.'

'I don't like being mean to muggle born's like the rest of them, I don't fit in with my own kind or my own cruel family, but I wouldn't fit in with you or muggle's either. I have no place in this world, I feel completely alone all the time. I am sorry I couldn't help you before but if I did and my family found out I brought shame to our name, well let's just say your beating was nothing,' Blaine stormed toward the door just as Madam Moore came out of her office.

'Leave him be boy, he needs rest,' she shouted after Blaine.

Kurt fell back into the bed falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Glee or Harry Potter characters in this fan fiction, other than those created by me. So sorry for the extremely late update! I just got caught up working, and then I took a trip back home to New Zealand. Then I went back to Australia, and then I packed and came back to New Zealand again. This is a short chapter sorry I hope the next one is longer! Enjoy!

**Enemies of the Heir Beware**

For the past month Kurt had avoided Blaine, apart from at prefect patrols, to which they were silent. He could not however avoid Rachel who had become his new best friend. Kurt had never had a best friend before and too be honest Kurt didn't mind, he even liked Rachel. And she was able to keep him out of too much trouble.

'So as I was saying over the Christmas break mum is going to take me to a real live muggle musical! Have you ever been to one Kurt?' asked Rachel.

'Yeah when I was little my mother used to take me,' replied Kurt.

'Well I cant wait! I'm going to make it big in the muggle world one day, and I don't care one bit what all the snobby pure bloods here have to say about it! I know we were only children during the 1930's but oh Kurt I hear it was magical! With the parties and the alcohol and the girls in those daring outfits, well the dresses get shorter every year, what an amazing time to be alive,' Rachel rambled on about her dreams as she usually does, Kurt couldn't help but admire her passion.

'Blaine of course will need some more convincing. He isn't very keen on the idea of integrating with muggle's I think it's because of his family. The only reason his parents like me is because I am a pureblood. But Kurt they are horrible people. But one day Blaine intends on marrying me, I mean I have already given him my virginity half a hundred times and I may be open to the future as times are changing, but I in this world we still have some tradition to uphold and I wouldn't have given my virtue to Blaine if he didn't intend to marry me,' Rachel fussed over making her breakfast look perfect on her plate as she spoke.

'So you two really are serious then?' asked Kurt.

'Oh definitely, have you had intercourse Kurt?' whispered Rachel.

'No,' Kurt turned bright red.

'Well you should find yourself a nice girl and as long as you promise to marry her I'm sure she wont mind, I mean, come on this is the 1940's not the eighteen hundreds times are changing and so are women. It is exhilarating Kurt you really need to try it,' Rachel gave Kurt a suggestive smile.

Kurt sighed, sure times are changing but never in his lifetime could Kurt ever truly be with the one he loves.

'Wow I love hanging out with you Kurt you are so easy to talk to! Just let me know if I'm treating you too much like one of the girls though okay? Well I will see you later at lunch after morning classes,' Kurt said goodbye to Rachel and watched her leave the great hall.

Kurt decided to take a walk around the school since he has a free period. Kurt was about to head to the library when he saw a boy walk into the girls bathroom a second later he heard a girl yelling, 'this is the girl's bathroom.'

A moment later Kurt heard a male voice, 'you had best leave mud blood.'

Myrtle came out of the bathroom sniffling, 'oh hey Hummel, I cant believe it. I went into the bathroom because I was being teased about my glasses then that rude boy called me a mud blood.'

Myrtle burst into tears and ran down the hallway.

Kurt guessed that he was probably meeting a girl in there.

…

At nine Kurt made his way over to the astronomy tower to meet Blaine.

'Hey there stranger,' said Kurt.

Blaine looked up frowning, 'so you're talking to me then?'

'Yes, I'm sorry Blaine. Everyone has their own shit to deal with and sometimes what is reflected on the outside hides the pain, and it's easy to assume those of a better position lead a perfect life. I just always blamed pure bloods for my own problems because it seems like you all have it so easy, but what I have come to learn is that the pain and hardship that muggle born's deal with is very much on the surface, it's visible. Whereas the problems that pure or half bloods encounter is behind closed doors. I understand that your life isn't perfect and neither is mine we are the same even if it doesn't seem so,' Kurt finished his speech with a sad smile.

'Well I cant believe it took you so long to figure that out. Truth is I'm not very good at holding grudges,' Blaine sighed.

'So Rachel is really cool,' mumbled Kurt.

'Yeah she is, except she always wants to kiss and cuddle. It's kind of exhausting sometimes being her boyfriend, but I love her and one day we will be married,' said Blaine with little passion, Kurt frowned and couldn't help but wonder, shouldn't you be more excited about these things. Then again Kurt didn't think guys cared so much as girls do about marriage.

After some time Blaine continued, 'her mum seems really nice though, I haven't met her yet but I think I will really like her. Rachel is close with her mother but she thinks her mother is a little embarrassing, which is why she hasn't introduced us. But Rachel and I have only been together for like a year and her mum does know that Rachel has a boyfriend, she just doesn't know specifically about me.'

'Well I hope that meeting the mother in law goes well for you, I cant imagine it not going well with you being so damn charming an all,' Kurt replied.

'Yeah I hope so too, it's just her mum doesn't approve of us dating at this age so I want to make a good impression. I want to show her I'm serious and mature for my age,' explained Blaine.

Kurt spent the rest of their patrol helping Blaine rehearse for meeting Rachel's mother.

…

'Hey Kurt, hey sweetheart' said Blaine taking a seat next to Rachel at the Ravenclaw table.

Kurt almost spat out his pumpkin juice and looked around hesitantly. A few people also stopped what they were doing at stared at Blaine.

Once outside of the Great Hall Kurt followed Blaine until there were in a deserted corridor, 'Blaine, what on earth was that about? Aren't you worried about addressing me in public?'

'Look Kurt you were right Rachel has been taking care of my balls, but I got them back. I mean Rachel she's just as pure blood as I am and she isn't scared of what people think and I shouldn't either,' Blaine smiled confidently but Kurt can still see the fear behind the face.

'Well alright then if you're sure,' replied Kurt before taking off to his next class.

…

For the next two weeks Blaine became Kurt's new best friend. Kurt, Rachel and Blaine became the weirdest trio at Hogwarts. Rachel was pivotal in helping Blaine overcome the overall bullying that came from students and teachers for befriending a muggle born. Many teachers seemed to think that Kurt is corrupting good pure bloods.

Kurt turned back to check the potions book as he worked with Blaine on their joint potion. Kurt unlike most students loves potions. It is by far his best subject.

'Blaine Anderson could you please follow me,' said Headmaster Dippet walking into the room.

A very skeptical looking Blaine followed the Headmaster out of the room.

Kurt didn't see Blaine again until he took his seat at the Ravenclaw table next to Rachel for dinner.

Blaine took his seat at the Gryffindor table looking particularly grumpy. Kurt tried to find Blaine after dinner but Blaine disappeared before Kurt could reach him.

…

Kurt woke early the next morning and waited in the entrance hall for Blaine. While he was waiting Kurt patted the friendly dog that the students had nicknamed Warts because he has been adopted as the Hogwarts dog, because of all the time he spends here. After Warts had run off Kurt even waited well into his free period as everyone else had wandered to class before Blaine made an appearance.

Blaine's eyes found Kurt's and he motioned for Kurt to follow him as he walked toward the dungeons.

Once in a well-deserted part of Hogwarts Blaine turned to Kurt.

Kurt was the first to speak, 'Blaine are you all right? What happened yesterday?'

'I'm ok, my parents they came to the castle and they just aren't particularly nice people that's all,' Blaine explained.

Kurt went to give Blaine's back a comforting pat, Blaine flinched away from Kurt's touch as if in pain.

'I'm sorry, are you really okay Blaine? What is wrong with your back?' Kurt asked pulling back his hand.

'I was punished Kurt,' Blaine sighed putting his head in his hands.

'Punished? Why?' asked Kurt.

'My parents they were informed of my association with, well with you,' Blaine replied not looking at Kurt.

'Blaine how, how did they punish you?' whispered Kurt.

'They punished me the same as they always have, with a whip to my back. The amount of lashes depends on the extent of my crime,' Blaine tried to wipe the tears before they could fall.

'That is horrible, Blaine you have not committed any crime. Didn't your mother step in? Why hasn't she stopped this?' Kurt asked breathing heavily, horrified by Blaine's treatment.

'Kurt I have never once been close to my mother, she is perhaps even colder than my father she sure does hit me harder. Sometimes I swear my own mother doesn't even love me,' Blaine couldn't stifle the sobs that now raked his body.

'No Blaine, oh Blaine. What do you need me to do? Shhh stop Blaine please, it's ok,' Kurt cried with Blaine. He tried to sooth Blaine without touching his back. Panicked Blaine took Blaine's face in his hands and kissed him on the mouth briefly, barely for a second before pulling back.

'There we go,' Kurt sighed, as Blaine now stood frozen no longer sobbing or rocking back and forth.

Before Kurt could stop himself he leaned back in kissing Blaine harder. Blaine's eyes popped open in surprise as Kurt's tongue found it's way in his mouth. Stunned Blaine pushed Kurt off him.

'Kurt I'm sorry I just I can't,' Blaine tried to find words to express himself but before e could Kurt cut him off.

'Oh god Blaine I cant believe I did that,' mortified Kurt ran from Blaine and back to the Ravenclaw dorms.

…

Blaine looked everywhere for Kurt but by nightfall he hadn't had any luck. Blaine assumed Kurt would be in the Ravenclaw common room. Blaine hadn't meant to make Kurt upset. Blaine still couldn't figure out how he felt about that kiss, it was absolutely amazing. Blaine didn't know kissing could feel like that but it is wrong, not just because they are both boys but also because Blaine has devoted himself to Rachel.

Blaine mindlessly followed the other Gryffindor's back to the common room after dinner. Blaine was so preoccupied with his thoughts he hadn't realized they had stopped and walked into the person in front.

Being so short Blaine couldn't see what all the fuss is about so he made his way to the front of the crowd. As he got closer he seemed to be stepping into more water. Blaine noticed they are outside of a girl's bathroom, which is where the water is coming from. Blaine finally made it to the front of the crowd and nothing could prepare Blaine for what he saw next.

Written on the wall in blood is, 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened enemies of the heir beware.' Underneath the writing is Warts, he is completely stiff he looks paralyzed. With his head facing down Warts looks as if he was about to drink from the water.

'Oh no, Warts is dead,' cried a small second year girl.

'You know what this means right? Whatever or whoever did this to Warts wont stop there, the mud bloods will be next,' yelled Rob Blancher smirking.

'Don't be ridiculous Rob, Warts is not dead he is only petrified. Prefects escort your houses back to your common rooms please,' shouted Dumbledore.

Blaine felt frozen with fear, 'Oh god I have to protect Kurt,' Blaine whispered to himself praying to god that Kurt is safe up in his Ravenclaw dormitory.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Glee or any of the characters in it except those created by me.

**A Fatal Mistake**

Kurt couldn't help but think he might be going crazy. It had been two months since the most embarrassing moment of Kurt's life and of course the threatening message in blood that appeared on the wall with poor petrified Warts beneath. Blaine had not spoken to Kurt once since then and he had even managed to convince Dumbledore to switch partners. Kurt had his prefect duties with Rachel now and with her seemingly oblivious to Kurt's misery rambling on and on about her perfect relationship things couldn't be worse. Kurt considered trying to find the heir or whoever he was that had opened the chamber of secrets to get petrified just to switch off his brain for a while. However Kurt was able remind himself he's stronger than that and kept out of trouble.

"How are you doing Kurt?" Kurt looked up in surprise as for what seemed the first time ever Rachel wasn't talking about herself.

"I'm ok I guess."

"I'm only asking because you seem absolutely hopeless lately. Is it that message in blood a couple months back?"

"Yeah I know sorry I guess I've just been worrying about that. I'm all my dad has left." The last part at least was true. If Kurt was being completely honest he hardly thought about the threatening message on the wall.

"Oh Kurt I knew it was about that. It was probably just some sick joke we don't even know if they were talking about muggle born wizards and might I remind you nothing has happened since Warts. Besides Professor Dumbledore said he's going to be fine. They're growing mandrake roots right this minute to un petrify him. Blaine's been so worried about you lately though."

"He has?" asked Kurt perking up.

"Of course so have I. You know Blaine wants to be your friend he just needs to watch out for his own safety after what happened that's all" explained Rachel.

"Yeah I suppose you're right," Kurt sighed.

"Of course I am. Now cheer up Hummel," chirped Rachel.

Kurt put on the best smile he could muster as they entered the entrance hall. Rachel seemed satisfied and dropped the subject.

"Hold him down!" Kurt recognised Rob Blancher's voice across the hall where a large crowd had gathered cheering on what seems to be some kind of fight. Kurt and Rachel heard Puck yell, "Get off me you motorized freckles."

Both Kurt and Rachel looked at each other and groaned as they pushed through the crowd to find four of Tom Riddles gang holding down Puck while Rob punched him in the gut. Tom would never admit to being the ring leader of all these gits in fact Tom was so charming even Dumbledore had a soft spot for him but the muggle born students knew better.

"Don't snap your cap Puckerman we're just messing around" Rob laughed taking another swing.

"What's going on?" asked Rachel in a shrill voice.

"He shoved Tom as he was walking past. Puck should know by now that even if Tom doesn't do the beating his followers will," replied Mercedes.

"I said get off me," Puck struggled against the four older and bigger boys. "You walk around like you're better than everyone Riddle but we all know you're a half blood!"

The entire room went dead silent. That was one thing you did not mention ever to Tom Riddle not if you want to live. A couple of years back when Kurt was just a fourth year there was a boy William Peters he remarked on the H branded into Tom Riddle's neck. Everyone knows that Tom is an orphan but there are ways of finding out your blood status. Approximately two weeks after this incident William was admitted into St Mungo's Hospital. No one knows exactly what happened to him but his anxiety became so bad his hair turned white and he would just rock back and forth in the foetal position. He's still there they have to tube feed him because he won't feed himself.

"Leave him be," Tom never raised his voice but everyone heard.

The boys let go of Puck and let him drop to the floor. The crowd disappeared faster than you could say dead meat. Kurt wanted to stay and help Puck but even Rachel was pulling Kurt away from the scene her eyes wide and frightened.

…

Three weeks later and almost Christmas time nothing had happened to Puck. Literally nothing as in no shoving or being called names he was left completely alone which was more terrifying than if he was getting picked on.

Kurt found him at the back of the library smoking a cigarette one after noon and took a seat beside him after checking if anyone was close by.

"Hey Puck," Kurt tried to sound reassuring.

"Don't worry Hummel I know I'm in serious shit" Puck didn't even sound scared.

"It's been a while, maybe you'll get to go home for Christmas first," said Kurt.

"Yeah maybe, we don't really celebrate Christmas though. My mum takes me and my sister over to Rachel's place."

"Rachel Berry?" Kurt tried not to sound so shocked.

"The one and only, her mum and my mum are best friends. I know more about Rachel than her boyfriend does" explained Puck.

"Like what exactly?" Kurt tried not to sound like he was fishing for some gossip but failed.

Puck smirked, "I know that Rachel's mom and dad have never been romantically involved she only married him and agreed to mother his child as a favour."

"What kind of favour? Why would anyone marry someone they didn't even love?"

"They're cousins, really close ones too especially growing up. The family agreed to the marriage because they wanted the blood line to be kept pure. He asked her to marry him to hide the fact he's actually a homosexual."

"That can't be true?"

"It is I overheard my mom talking about it to her a few years back. Rachel's dad's best friend is really his lover and he's a muggle too. You want to know the best part Kurt?"

Puck went on without waiting for an answer, "Rachel's mum is really in love with Blaine's dad."

"Shit," Kurt couldn't believe it. "Does Rachel know all this?"

"Not about her mum and Blaine's dad but the part about having a mom and two dads all in some weird trio she protects that secret as if her life depends on it. Why do you think she's never taken Blaine home to meet her parents? Her mum doesn't even know Blaine is her boyfriend she just knows she has one."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Kurt.

"Because no one else knows, I'm the person Rachel vents her feelings to and if I die she'll need someone else she can talk to."

"You're not going to die Noah. I don't think Tom would go that far."

Puck and Kurt sat straight up and turned their heads sharply as voices could be heard approaching.

"Get out of here Kurt," Puck whispered.

Kurt didn't need telling twice he almost ran out of the library after giving Puck one last look of concern.

…

Before Kurt knew it Christmas holidays had arrived and he was back at home with his dad. Kurt was happy that Puck was able to get home unharmed but it most definitely didn't mean he was in the clear.

"Hey Kurt it's crazy in here why did we need to come to the supermarket the day before Christmas again?" yelled Burt trying to be heard over the crowds of people.

"Because Dad we don't have any cranberries and you know it's the secret ingredient in mum's favourite Christmas dish!" Kurt yelled back.

"Alright kiddo," replied Burt.

Kurt and Burt finally made outside with the cranberries after what seemed like hours.

"Wow I am not going back in there," laughed a woman who had just come out as well.

"Hi Carol this is my son Kurt," Kurt couldn't believe it he had never seen him look at a woman like that since his mum.

"Oh nice to meet you Kurt, my name is Carol and this is my son Finn. Come say hi Finn," Carol waved her son over from where he was staring at a bunch of potatoes.

"Mum I've never seen so many potatoes. Oh hey Kurt," Finn finally noticed Burt and Kurt.

"You two know each other?" asked Carol and Burt in union.

"Yeah we went to school together at Hogwarts," replied Finn.

"Yeah you kind of disappeared halfway through first year. I'm surprised you remember me," Kurt replied.

"Oh you guys are you know right yeah I can see you two both have a brand on your neck like Kurt but a P instead of an M. That means Pureblood right?" asked Burt.

"Yes, the whole thing's a bit silly if you ask me. Finn is home-schooled," explained Carol.

"So what are you two up to for Christmas?" asked Burt to change the subject.

"Just having a quiet one this time."

"Well why don't you join my Dad and me? It's always just us at Christmas we would be glad for the company," offered Kurt.

"Well that sounds lovely," Carol had a smile that could warm anyone's heart. Kurt liked her at once, if anyone was going to be with his Dad Kurt wanted her.

…

Burt gave Carol his address and they turned up around noon the next day for a Christmas lunch.

"So home school huh. Why wouldn't you want to go to Hogwarts? You're a pureblood, school would have been a breeze for you," Kurt and Finn found themselves alone in the living room while Burt and Carol were bonding in the kitchen.

"I had to come home, to help my mum she had to have her prostate out." Finn looked around the room trying to avoid eye contact.

"Women don't have prostates Finn. It's ok I respect your privacy, it's personal I get it," Kurt smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks' Kurt," Finn let out a sigh of relief.

They sat in silence for a while before Finn broke it, "truth is I'm kind of a squib. I've never told anyone that it's like a big family secret so please don't say anything."

"Oh yes of course I would never" Kurt tried not to look so shocked but to be a squib especially from a pureblood family is well embarrassing. The worst part is that squibs have to try and fit into muggle society but having grown up in a magic family it's terribly hard. Most magical families will cut off squibs completely. They never quite fit in anywhere, not with the magic community because they can't do magic and not with the muggle community because all they've grown up to know is magic.

"You're lucky to have such a supportive mother then"

"Yeah she's great. It would be nice if things worked out between my mum and your dad, I like Burt we can talk about football and stuff. He's come to a couple of my games at the Muggle School I go to," Kurt couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"I didn't even know dad was dating Carol already," replied Kurt.

"They're not, they just met a few weeks back and because my dad died when I was a baby Burt wanted to be there I guess when I wanted to do guy stuff or something. We should go play some football out on the field at McKinley with some of my friends from school," Finn must have sensed some resentment from Kurt.

"Thanks but football isn't really my thing," Kurt tried to smile.

"Oh yeah I guess you're quite small, we could do something else if you want."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door and Rachel bursting in.

"Kurt we really need to talk, oh hi Finn right? I remember you from first year. Sorry Kurt I didn't know you had a friend over," Rachel awkwardly turned to leave.

"Hey Rachel, stay please," Kurt called out.

"Yeah I'll just go into the next room if you guys need a minute. I've been there with the relationship problems don't worry I understand," Finn left before they could clarify they weren't a couple.

"He's cute, do you know why he left Hogwarts?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah he's home-schooled. Hogwarts didn't agree with him I guess," replied Kurt.

"I came over because Noah told me that he told you about my parents. I need to know you can keep this a complete secret no one can know. If people found out my Dad's would go to prison or be put in mental institutions,"

Kurt cut in, "Rachel stop its ok you can trust me completely,"

"Thanks Kurt, I just can't have anyone else knowing about it. It's so important you keep this to yourself."

"Of course Rachel, we're friends aren't we? Why aren't you with your family? It's Christmas day."

"Jewish remember, we don't really celebrate Christmas," explained Rachel.

"Oh right I forgot. Do you want to stay?"

"If it's not too much trouble, my family makes me flip my wig. Hogwarts is like a vacation from all the crazy."

Finn, Carol and Burt came out of the kitchen bringing food with them, Carol had it hovering in the air with a flick of her wand.

"Oh goodness, I didn't realise we had company," Carol tried to hide her wand.

"Oh don't worry I go to Hogwarts with Kurt," replied Rachel.

"Thank goodness honey because I've always been bad at the memory spell" Carol laughed.

"Alright then food is on the table, let's get stuck in," announced Burt.

…

The rest of the holidays were spent with the Hudson's. It did bother Kurt at first how much time Finn and Burt spent together but in the end Kurt loved having them around, he really got along with Carol. It made him realise how much he missed having a mother.

Rachel was round a lot Kurt thinks she likes Finn a bit too much. He's all she could talk about on the train trip back to Hogwarts. And at the welcoming feast that first night back.

They were on their way back from the feast almost at the point of parting ways to their own common rooms when they heard a scream. Kurt and Rachel looked at each other then shot off down the corridor.

"Oh my gosh," Rachel covered her mouth to stifle the sobs her eyes wide.

Puck was lying in a puddle of water petrified.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Glee or any of the characters in it except those created by me.

**Dirty Little Secret**

Things had been very tense lately, more so with the teachers. Hogwarts was no longer considered safe. Everyone had to move in packs now teachers would escort students everywhere. The purebloods were the only ones not worried it was clear Muggle born witches and wizards were the target. It had already been a month since Puck was petrified and everyone was on high alert. Another attack was practically overdue.

Kurt still hadn't spoken to Blaine, he knows that is such a silly thing to be upset about with the circumstances but he couldn't help it.

Kurt heard his name being whispered as he was walking through a passage in the library, "Pssst Kurt!"

Kurt turned to see Patricia Williams motioning for Kurt to join a group of the muggle born students. When Kurt made it over he could see no purebloods or half-bloods in sight.

"What's going on?" asked Kurt.

"You shouldn't be by yourself Kurt, it's not safe" James warned.

"It's probably less safe to be all herding together. Bigger target, in fact pairing up with a pureblood might be your best chance of survival," offered Kurt.

"Don't be daft Kurt. It's one of them or a group of them that's attacking us in the first place. It is us against them we protect our own," stated Elizabeth.

"I think we should all go home. We can write to our parents I'm sure they'll let us," Lucy looked as white as a sheet.

"Don't you see that's what they want? We can't run away, we can't give up on magic or let them win," said Michael resting a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Come on we all know who's behind this. It has to be Tom Riddle," added Michael.

"But a student couldn't have done this. We don't know how we aren't that advanced besides the teachers would never teach that to us not even in our seventh year," replied Mary.

"Maybe you're right. In any case we have to be careful, we stick together," said Patricia. Everyone nodded in agreement.

…

Kurt split off from the group of them when he got the chance. Kurt needed time to himself he couldn't handle being surrounded by so many people a moment longer. He found himself sitting alone at the top of the astronomy tower.

"Kurt?" Blaine was looking at him with a look of confusion and fear.

"B-blaine" Kurt stuttered clearly not expecting to see him here.

"You're alone Kurt do you know how unsafe that is. I can't believe you would risk your own safety like that," This is the maddest Kurt had ever seen Blaine.

Kurt stood up with a sudden rush of anger, "You don't get to tell me what to do Blaine. Besides you're alone!"

"I'm not a muggle born," Blaine shot back.

"Oh I know Blaine trust me I know."

"What's that supposed to mean? Why are you so angry at me?"

"Did you seriously just ask me that Blaine? Was it really necessary to switch partners for prefect duty? Could you not find any way to contact me without anyone seeing?" asked Kurt.

"First of all my parents demanded I was put with someone else Dumbledore had no choice. And second you know exactly the reason why I haven't tried to make contact and it has nothing to do with your blood status! You ruined my life Kurt. I was happy before you kissed me and now you've made me question everything!" Blaine was trying not to shout.

"Blaine that kiss didn't make you confused you were already confused I just brought it to the top of your head." Kurt leaned in closer.

"Please Kurt I can't do this. I'm not a strong person like you. I just want to be like everyone else," Blaine whispered, all energy gone.

"But you're not like everyone else," replied Kurt.

Kurt took a step back. No matter what he or Blaine felt he knew he couldn't be responsible for Blaine cheating on Rachel. She's still his girlfriend and that wouldn't be right.

"I know this is a difficult time for you and you can't be seen with me I understand that Blaine but can't we just be friends?"

"The problem is I don't want to just be friends with you," replied Blaine.

"But I can't be with you Kurt, the consequences if someone found out would be too bad. I honestly think my parents would kill me. I'll try to be your friend but I just need some time to figure everything out, is that ok?"

"Of course it is Blaine take as much time as you need. And if you need to talk I'm always here," Kurt smiled giving Blaine a playful punch.

"Can you please let me walk you back to your common room? It's getting late," asked Blaine.

"Alright then, let's go" replied Kurt leading the way.

Kurt and Blaine walked in silence but every now and again would try and look at the other one without each other noticing. Kurt barely even noticed where he was going he almost bumped into a girl who was just standing there looking at herself in a pocket mirror.

"Patricia? What are you doing?" Kurt put a hand on Patricia and that was when he noticed she's hard as stone.

"Petrified," Blaine gasped.

…

It was clear now to everyone that the Muggle Born's are being hunted. The new school rule made it impossible for any muggle born student to go anywhere without at least two other people or a teacher. With the muggle born students being so well protected there hadn't been another attack in three months. Not much had happened in that time. The teachers were desperately trying to find the attacker with no luck. Blaine still hadn't figured out what he wanted to do but him and Kurt would regularly meet up at the astronomy tower and talk for hours. Nobody saw them because most of the students were too lazy to make the climb.

"Alright now if you could add the last of your ingredients and stir it in, then we'll let it sit for a minute," instructed Professor Slughorn.

Just then Tom Riddle came waltzing into the room. Professor Slughorn's face lit up at the sight of his favourite student.

"Tom my boy, what can I do for you?" asked the Professor.

"I came to accept your invitation of course Professor. To the event you will be hosting in two weeks' time. I would be honoured to be one of your guests," Kurt had to admit Tom was absolutely charming.

"Oh Tom you didn't have to come all the way here just to tell me that."

"Well to be honest with you I was looking for an excuse to see my favourite Professor, may we have a chat in private?" asked Tom making the Professor blush red.

"Of course you can Tom, anything for you lad." Professor Slughorn turned back to the class. "You all may go after bottling your potion and leaving it on your shelf."

Slughorn led Tom into his office as Kurt packed his things. Kurt had already finished and bottled his potion ten minutes ago. Potions happened to be Kurt's best class. Slughorn doted on Kurt as he does with all his favourite students or pets as Kurt liked to call them but Kurt never got invited to his parties. Kurt had a feeling it was because he's Muggle Born. In any case Kurt liked Professor Slughorn he isn't cruel like most Slytherin's he's nice to all the students no matter what house they're from.

Kurt waited by the door with Dumbledore for the rest of the Muggle Born students. When all assembled we were all dropped off at the Great Hall for dinner. Kurt took his usual seat next to Rachel.

"You look worried about something," Kurt frowned at Rachel who seems to have taken up nail biting that's something Kurt's never seen her do.

"Kurt my mum is here," Rachel grabbed hold of Kurt's arm with more force than he knew she had.

"Really? Can I meet her?" asked Kurt.

"No I mean yes but you don't seem to see the dilemma here she wants to meet Blaine!"

"What's the problem? Blaine is delightful and you have been dating him for at least a year Rachel."

"Yes but I never told her who my boyfriend was, she always told me to stay away from the Andersons, she said it's a bad idea to get involved with them but if only she knew Blaine she would see how sweet he is."

"Then show her Rachel," Kurt insisted.

"Ugh fine!"

…

Blaine hadn't felt this nervous his first quidditch match three years ago. He was about to meet Rachel's mum and he wanted to make a good impression but how could he do that when he doesn't actually have any romantic feelings for her daughter and has been trying to pluck up the courage to break it off for months now.

If Blaine was being honest he had no idea what to do. He wants to be with Kurt but that could mean death for him if people found out.

Taking a deep breath Blaine walked into the classroom where he would meet Rachel and her mum.

"Here he is mum, now don't be upset I know you've always told me not to get involved with the Anderson boy but Blaine is really great and he's so good to me mother I promise!" Rachel ranted on but her mother just stood there her face going from shocked to completely distraught.

"Rachel how on earth could you do this? I specifically told you to never get involved with Blaine!"

"Mother you don't even know him! I love him, Blaine and I we want to get married someday please support us. Just get to know him!" Rachel shouted back tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Rachel I do know Blaine! You don't think I don't know how sweet and special that beautiful boy is? I gave birth to him! He is my son and your brother!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Glee or any of the characters in it except those created by me.

This is a super short chapter but shouldn't be too long till the next one. I know I've been keeping you waiting for a long time but I'm making it my mission to finish this ASAP.

Tom M.R. Kronan (not my real name)

**The Truth**

Blaine ran as fast as he could, there was no way he could stay a second longer after finding out his whole life had been a lie. At least he finally knew why his mother was so horrible to him, Blaine is the walking talking reminder of her husband's affair. The only person Blaine wants to see right now is Kurt. Blaine nearly died running up the stairs to the astronomy tower, praying Kurt would be waiting at the top. Finally, he made it out of breath and clutching his side. Kurt turned at the sound of Blaine's heavy breathing with a dazzling smile on his face. Kurt's smile faded quickly when he saw the state of Blaine.

"Oh Blaine you look terrible. You didn't break up with Rachel in front of her mother did you?" asked Kurt as he rubbed Blaine's back soothingly.

"n-no" Blaine stuttered trying to catch his breath.

Kurt waited patiently while Blaine's heart rate slowed to a steady rate.

Blaine spoke after a few minutes, "It's bad Kurt, it's so bad."

Blaine couldn't stop the tears so he buried his face in Kurt's neck.

"Blaine breath, take some deep breaths and tell me what happened."

"Oh god Kurt, she's my sister. Rachel is my sister!" Blaine cried and started beating his head against his fist.

"Whoa hey hey stop Blaine!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands and held them tight.

After a while Blaine settled down into a calm state. "Rachel and I are twins. Her mother a-and my father they, they" Blaine couldn't finish.

"I knew her mum and your dad had a thing but I didn't know. Maybe this is good for us. Now you don't have to break it off with Rachel, we can give this a go" Kurt tried to sound positive.

"You knew? You knew and you didn't think to tell me?" Blaine shook Kurt off.

"Blaine it wasn't that simple. I promised Rachel I wouldn't tell."

"Rachel Knew?"

"No not that specifically, her father is gay and her mother knows about it. They all keep it secret. I'm sorry I should have said something I just didn't think it mattered anymore," Kurt sighed trying to figure out if Blaine is still mad.

"We can't give this a go, Kurt. This can't work. If anyone found out, we would be shipped off to the nearest mental institution. At least Rachel wont have to live her life keeping my secret. I just can't believe she's my sister. I can't believe my real mother would just leave me with my father and that woman, to be abused" Blaine fell to the floor looking defeated.

"So you're just going to be alone for the rest of your life?" asked Kurt, eyes stinging.

"I can't be what you want me to be Kurt. I'm not brave like you."

"I should go find Rachel. Make sure she's ok" Kurt left before Blaine could see the tears.

Kurt had managed to compose himself by the time he made it down the long flight of stairs. Thank god Blaine didn't follow Kurt really needed some time to go through everything in his head. Kurt made his way to the portrait of the fat lady practicing his deep breathing.

"Password?" sang the fat lady.

"Felix Felicis" replied Kurt and the portrait swung open.

He found Rachel in the Gryffindor common room sitting in the big couch beside the fire.

"Rachel?" Kurt sat beside her and put an arm over her shoulders.

"Oh Kurt" Rachel sobbed.

"It's ok Rachel, I bumped into Blaine he told me everything"

"I used to get upset that Blaine wasn't put in Gryffindor but now I'm thanking god he's not. I don't know if I can ever look at him again" Rachel put her head in her hands.

"It's not his fault."

"Oh I know I'm just so embarrassed. I thought we were going to get married and have kids." Rachel Laughed, "of course it wouldn't have mattered. The last few months he's been slipping away, he's become distant. Kurt, we never actually had sex. I'm still a virgin, he couldn't do it. He said he was on medication that stopped him but I don't think Blaine has ever been attracted to me, to any girl. I know these are serious allegations and I do not want Blaine getting hurt so you have to promise not to tell anyone." Rachel gripped Kurt's arm eyes wide.

"Rachel you don't have to worry about that. You don't have to worry about me saying anything about Blaine because I'm gay" Kurt looked down and Rachel's grip loosened.

"I've been keeping my fathers secret all my life, I can keep yours too," Rachel smiled taking Kurt's hands.

"Are you going to be ok?" Asked Kurt suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Yeah, mother is staying in Hogsmeade tonight so I'll talk to her again tomorrow. You go get some sleep. I'm going to do the same."

…

Blaine waited in the empty classroom where he had met Rachel's mother, his mother yesterday evening. He had agreed to meet Shelby here again so she could explain. Blaine desperately needed answers.

"I didn't think you would come," Shelby walked to quietly Blaine jumped.

Blaine cleared his throat "I just need to know why. Why you abandoned me. You don't know what I've been through living with them."

"I'm sorry Blaine, I know. I was being blackmailed. Your father he wanted you. He wanted both of you but he let me keep Rachel and he would keep my secret," Shelby reached out to Blaine.

Blaine shrugged her off, "you mean that your husbands a homo."

"Rachel told you that?" asked Shelby.

"No," Blaine tried to look anywhere but at her.

"Look Blaine I know you're hurt but I did what I had to. If that got out it would be bad for everyone involved. I may have been locked up and then both you and Rachel would have grown up with them. I didn't think he would hurt you. I thought he cared for you, why else would he want you so badly" Shelby gave Blaine a pleading look.

"I wasn't the son he hoped for, I'm not how he wanted me to be. In his words I'm weak, I care too much. I don't think he wanted to hurt me. But mother hates me, sometimes she makes him do it," Blaine sniffed.

"Oh honey, you are not weak, you are kind. I'm so sorry, I've thought about you every single day you have to know that. I would look for you at the station. If you want, you don't have to go to your fathers. You can come home, to me," Blaine let Shelby hold him now.

"What about father and your secret?" asked Blaine.

"Lets cross that bridge when we come to it. I have you now baby and I wont let you go again," Shelby smiled pulling Blaine close.


End file.
